Then and Now
by SerenityAngels
Summary: Three siblings are reuntied with each other and decie to move to La Push where they hope to start a new life. But they may get more than they asked for but they also have sercets unlike everyone else. JacobxOC
1. Prolog

Prolog

Legend goes back in the being of time there was a solar and lunar eclipse came together

at the same moment of time. And created a perfect balance between where there was no

Good or evil .But also from that perfect balance four inhumanly beautiful and powerful

Children were born, three boys and one girl. They were born to do one thing and one thing

Only and that was to protect their world from whatever was to happen. But as fate would have

It, one child turned evil and greedy causing the balance to shift and causing good and evil

to exist. The three siblings made war against their turned sibling to rid of him and

won and banished him to exile to the under the world where he would stay for an

eternity. But the banished sibling was not ready to give up yet and started to devise a

plan to conquer the above world and kill his siblings once and for all. The three

children who swore to protect their world from their sibling at all cost became

Known as the Guardian Survivors. The other child became known as the outcast .As time goes on

its said that once again the Guardian Survivors and the Outcast will rise again to have one

last final battle to decide their worlds fate.


	2. occ charactics

MY MADE UP PEOPLE AND SOME SOUlMATES

**GURDIAN SURVIVORS**

Alumina/Scarlette- color hair:bleach blonde,height: 5'6, weight:110,  
eyes(depends on mood):normal: bright green, mad: tourquise, sad:amberbrown, personalty:leader, loveable,and serious when needed to be, all around fun, smart alec

Aloysius/Dimitri-color hair:chesanut brown,height:6'4,weight: 245,  
eyes:blueish green, personalty: 2nd command,quite and serious but fun when relaxed

Jalen/Matt- color hair:copper red, height:6'2,weight:235, eyes:blue brown,  
personalty: fun, goofball, relaxed, genius

**outcast**

Cadmus/Marcuz- color hair:jet black, height:6'3,weight:240,eyes:dark brown almost black personalty: greedy, black mood, sinster, enjoys peoples pain, sneaky

**soulmates**

Shay(Aloysius/Dimitri): hair:strawberry blonde, height: 5'5, weight: 100, eyes: electricblue, personality: flirt, brave, energetic, smart

Celeste(Cadmus/Marcuz): hair: platinum blonde, almost white, height: 5'8, weight: 120, eyes: brown, personality: brave, will stand up to anything, controlling, speaks her mind

**meanings of names**

alumina=light in latin

aloysius= warrior in greek

jalen=healer in greek

cadums=serpent(contributs to evil) in greek


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry you guys. I know that I haven't updated in awhile so I am really sorry. So I decided to make it up to you guys and post the next few chapters:)**

**ON WE GO **

* * *

**Jacob pov**

"You guys heard about the new people who just moved into the Watson's place" I sighed and the pack shook their heads at Seth who just walked into the living room with a plate full of muffins. "Seth save some for your brothers" Emily yelled from the kitchen. I just sat there staring blindly at nothing wishing I was somewhere else at the moment. I watched as Seth moved in front of the TV to block it "get outta the way Seth" Paul said shaking. At that moment Emily came out of the kitchen and Sam jumped up off the and went over to her and kissed her. "Paul relax and don't phase in my living room. Besides we're going to meet the new neighbors anyways" Sam said. I groaned as did Paul and Jared. Kim smacked Jared's arm lightly and he looked at her lovingly "I want to meet the new neighbors so I'll come to" Kim said. Jared being a lapdog and all agreed to go with her. "Then its settled we all are going" I got up begrudgingly and went to the door. I went outside and started to walk in the general direction of the Watson's place. Embry walked up next to me and I looked over at him. " So know anything about the neighbors?" I asked. "Not one thing, didn't even know anyone had moved in" "well apparently Emily and Sam had" "when don't they know anything" I chuckled about that. Which I have to say is true they always new things before anyone else. I looked ahead and saw a big white moving truck with two people hauling objects off the truck.

* * *

*review if u want more(click the pretty button)* plz


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys sooo sorry I got grounded and got everything taken away. Forgive me plz…you'll get a cookie**** well enough talking here's the chapter. **

(Jacob pov)

As the pack and I got closer we could see two guys arguing about something. "Scar said to move the couch into the living room" a guy with dark hair said. "Well if Scar wants it in the living room than scar can come and move it" another guy said with copper colored hair. At this point me and the pack had reached the two men and stood there while they argued some more about a guy name scar.

Sam cleared his throaty to get the men's attention but they ignored him and continued to argue about scar. "That's enough you two" I heard a beautiful voice say. I turned to see a woman come down the stairs in light skinny jeans with holes in them and a white tank top with black converse. She had beach blonde hair and a sun kissed tan that wasn't too dark but wasn't to light with unusual bright green eyes to where you think she had contacts in but she didn't.

She stopped when her eyes connected with mine and I felt my whole world slip away till it was only me and her and all the strings attached to my old life where cut and steel cables were attached to her and she became my center of gravity. She was my reason for living she became my everything. I was snapped back to reality when Emily came up to my angel. "Hi I'm Emily" my angel gave a warm smile. "Him I'm Scarlette but people call me Scar" I stood there my mind blank for a second, I thought Scarlette my beautiful angel was a guy.

Well now I know not to make assumptions. I was snapped back to reality by my angel giving me a weird look and asking if I was ok. "Ummm ya I'm fine uhhh ya" I said blushing abit. She just gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

**Haha my lovely viewers need to review if u want more plz and next chapter I promise will have scarlette's pov.**


End file.
